


Come back..?

by sky_midnight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Anime/Manga Fusion, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Japanese, Manga & Anime, Music, Reader-Insert, Regret, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8115667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_midnight/pseuds/sky_midnight
Summary: 過去にフラッシュバック君の目は冷えた心の傷に染みるだけ…Come back...? デタラメな台詞　冗談だろ？もう溺れはしないFlashback from the past, your eyes just pierced through the wound of this cold heartCome back…? Are you fooling me with those nonsense words? I won’t drown myself to you anymoreLevi x ReaderSlight!Erwin x Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a previous work of mine. I still think it need some editing but I'll prolly get on to it once I have more time to spare. Anyways, do enjoy~
> 
> Disclaimer:  
> • 進撃の巨人 (Attack on Titan) and its characters © 諫山 創 (Hajime Isayama)  
> • Come back…? – Hey!Say!JUMP © J-Storm (Johnny’s Entertainment)  
> • English lyrics translation © Haruyama5993

_降りみ降らずみ行為が　恋をより混雑させる  
言葉の奥に潜むそのトラップ  
言うべき想い　焦る度　耽る間に  
嫌な予感と勘　影へ逃げる前に  
湿気た紙に書き残す 「Goodbye」  
錆びついた鍵をまた  
器用に昨日に戻すかのようにロック  
Your acts that come-and-go like the rain is more confusing than love  
Every time you rush, I feel the words lurking under that trap that’s ought to be said  
Before you ran into the shadows with the unpleasant premonition and intuition, you left a note on damp paper [Goodbye]  
The rusty key was once again returned to its yesterday’s lock_  
  
  
  
The clang of colliding of china brought Levi’s attention away from his paperwork. Looking at the direction of the sound, he finds a delicate cup filled with freshly brewed tea. Its tantalizing aroma filled the room. He looked up to see [Name] with a smile in her face.  
  
“I thought you might like some” was her statement.  
  
He took the cup without hesitation and sipped its contents. Her only sign of acknowledgment was a slight hum and nod from the raven-haired man.  
  
It’s one of the rare occasions where the both of them were able to spend time together...  
  
She could feel Levi moved and he lightly pecked her cheek.  
  
Even for a slight moment, they can call it their own time.  
  
“Corporal!” the sudden barging of one of his cadet broke the silence they share. Levi hastily released his hold unto her and resumed his position in his chair, paper in hand. A huffing red-head female entered, with a hurried salute upon realising the said male wasn’t alone.   
  
“Squad Leader [Last Name]” the redhead greeted which you acknowledge with a nod.  
  
“Uhmm...” she could see the redhead’s wandering gaze.   
  
“Here are the reports you asked for corporal...” she said in a low sweet voice, a shade of pink dusting her cheeks.  
  
“Thanks” was his short reply.   
  
Yet with [Name]’s keen eyes, she could see how he lightly brushed his hands against hers. A heavy feeling envelops her. That tale-tell feeling that tells her something is wrong. It keeps nagging at her yet again. While watching the two’s exchange, she somehow feels that he was growing apart from her.   
  
Little by little, anger and jealousy builds up within her and she hated herself for feeling that.  
  
  
  
 _夢にフラッシュバック  
君の手がまた冷えた想いに迷いを生む  
Come back... デタラメな台詞　冗談だろ？  
もう、溺れたくない  
Flashback from the dream, once again your hands bore confusion to my cold emotion.  
Come back… are you fooling me with those nonsense words? I don’t want to drown myself to you anymore_  
  
  
  
“ _What happened to us?_ ” she would constantly ask herself.  
  
She tried desperately to gain his attention, even the slightest would be enough she thinks. She would clean his office and leave a snack for his convenience but all of her efforts were fruitless. Their once unbreakable vow shattered and neglected.  
  
And during expeditions or under the roof of their so called headquarters, the events repeated itself. She would constantly see the two’s light exchanges, either from the corner of her eye or from overhearing their conversations when they thought no one was around.   
  
They thought no one suspected anything, but she did.  
  
  
  
 _脳ある君は爪を隠すCat 胸を引っ掻くようなSmile  
You're a liar 何回巻き戻されてるのか…  
また君を愛してしまう  
You’re a smart Cat with hidden claws and a smile that’s like scratching my chest  
You’re a liar. How many times will you keep repeating this… I might end up loving you again_  
  
  
  
These were the times where [Name] would reminisce to the long forgotten past they once both shared. To the times where they both shared the same goal, the same dream. And by doing so, trying to heal the wounds inflicted in her heart by her own.  
  
But he would still come to her with his brazen attitude and with that faltering feeling that once was called love, giving her false hope that everything is alright.  
  
  
  
 _「鈍」「廃」「奇」「美」「乱」  
どうした？ 君の散乱する愛  
You're a liar 後悔の理論　後退の意図  
Come back...? 何が？  
[Stupid] [Waste] [Strange] [Beautiful] [Rebellious] What happened? Your love is scattered.  
You’re a liar. For the sense of regret or intending to change you’ll come back…? What for?_  
  
  
  
[Name] was walking in the hallways bearing her usual heavy heart. She then felt his strong arms drape over her form. She thought she was dreaming.  
  
“Levi…” she silently called to which his reply was a raised brow and a blank stare.  
  
Then she could see the new recruits and some soldiers salute to the both of you, a prideful air surrounding him. She could faintly smell the perfume of another, a feminine touch to his masculinity.  
  
She tighten her hold onto the stack of papers she holds in an attempt to control her building rage.  
  
“How’ve you been? I haven’t seen you all week...” she asked with a perfect smile on her face, masking her emotions.  
  
Fool me once, shame on me. Fool me twice, shame on you.  
  
  
  
 _It's gonna be my turn  
更  
君の答えは僕の想い掻き乱してるつもりかい？  
Wrong answer 秘匿(ひとく)崩壊  
意もすでに正体さえも　分かっていた  
見飽きてる Show time  
脳内の整頓はもう出来たかい？  
じゃあ…坦懐(たんかい)の場で話そうか？  
よそうか？ 予想は…  
You're a liar... Me too  
錆びついた鍵はアンロック  
It’s gonna be my turn. Do you plan to disturb my feelings with your answer?  
Wrong answer. I’ve already revealed your hidden true identity.  
Then… Shall we talk over this frankly? What did you expect?  
You’re a liar… me too. The rusty key is unlocked._  
  
  
  
Enough was enough! [Name] decided. She was a strong, capable woman who needs not the comfort of another to stand.  
  
With that thought in mind, she burst open his office door without any ounce of warning.   
  
Levi was too preoccupied to notice anyone’s presence outside his doors and the sudden noise heightens his senses. Upon seeing [Name]’s figure upon the entrance, he pushes aside his companion out of his reach gracelessly.  
  
“[Name], this isn't what it looks like...” he started to explain himself.  
  
Clang.  
  
A low sound came as a key fell on his wooden desk.  
  
“I just came to return this to you” was her simple statement. She turned her back to him and started to head off the room which was too stuffy for her likeness.  
  
“As you were…” her retreating figure will forever be beyond his reach, that was her resolution.  
  
  
  
 _過去にフラッシュバック  
君の目は冷えた心の傷に染みるだけ…  
Come back...? デタラメな台詞　冗談だろ？  
もう溺れはしない  
Flashback from the past, your eyes just pierced through the wound of this cold heart  
Come back…? Are you fooling me with those nonsense words? I won’t drown myself to you anymore_  
  
  
  
“[Name]” she heard him call to her one fine day.  
  
“What is it Lance Corporal?” came her reply  
  
He twitched at the coldness in your voice. He wasn't used to be on the receiving end of such icy tone.  
  
“Let’s talk” he attempted  
“There’s nothing to talk about Corporal, what you do in your private time isn't my business and likewise the same goes for mine.” She cuts him off.   
  
“Well then, if you may excuse me I have a meeting to attend to...” she started to walk off.  
  
He took hold of her wrist tightly.   
  
“[Name].” came his warning tone.  
  
She turned to him, façade completely frozen of emotion.   
  
“Let go” her eyes bore a deathly depth within them he never knew existed.   
  
He’d like to believe that he’s prepared himself for everything but he was wrong, _totally wrong_. He had encountered countless monstrosities in his life, but never would any of his experience ready him for such eyes directed at him that assures him that’ll be his end.  
  
  
  
 _脳ある僕は爪跡を残すCat 飼い慣らしていたのさ  
I'm a liar 何回巻き戻せてしまうのか  
また君を騙して笑う  
The smart me has hidden the scratches and tamed the cat  
I’m a liar. With you repeating this, I’ll laugh while tricking you again._  
  
  
  
He heard her familiar cheery laughter from across the field, the one he used to hear she directed only to him. He observes her in a distance.  
  
There she was under the Commander’s wing. Side by side, standing in both confidence and contentment. It seemed decades had passed when those gazes and affection were given to him by the particular female.  
  
  
  
 _「鈍」「廃」「奇」「美」「乱」_  
どうした？ 君の散乱する愛  
I'm a liar 後悔の理論　後退の意図  
Come back...? 何か？  
[Stupid] [Waste] [Strange] [Beautiful] [Rebellious] What happened? Your love is scattered.  
I’m a liar. For the sense of regret or intending to change you’ll come back…? What for?  
  
  
“[Name]” she heard him called out.  
  
It’s been a while since the two were alone.  
  
“What is it Corporal?” was her response.  
  
It hurt more than she realised it would.  
  
“Please…” came his plea  
  
“You should be happy, right? She’s a nice girl, a good soldier to boot as well” she suddenly said to him cutting him off.  
  
“[Name]!” came the Commander’s voice  
  
She turned towards the source of the voice, back facing Levi.   
  
“What we once shared was in the past. I don’t hold any grudges anymore, don’t worry. I wish the both of you the best” with that, she left him.  
  
The aching feeling, yearning for her to be in his hands and his alone, forever lingering…


End file.
